Jerry o Tom
by Hessefan
Summary: Antagonistas, y a la vez camaradas. Tom no imagina la vida sin Jerry, al igual que Jerry la vida sin Tom. Es una de las tantas relaciones de amor-odio. * PdV Sanji/Bl *


**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda. Tom y Jerry son propiedad de William Hanna y Joseph Barbera.

* * *

><p><em>Antagonistas, y a la vez camaradas. Tom no imagina la vida sin Jerry, al igual que Jerry la vida sin Tom. Es una de las tantas relaciones de amor-odio.<em>

A veces no sé quién de nosotros es Tom y quién es Jerry, a veces me veo escapándome de ti. A veces te veo escapándote de mí. Y ya no sé qué pensar, si este juego me hace bien o me destruye. Sospecho que es la única manera en la que dos tipos como nosotros pueden relacionarse.

Y cuando no te corro, y no cuando no me corres, lo extraño. Te extraño.

Me costó mucho asimilarlo y enfrentarlo. Fue doloroso ver cómo una y otra vez me estrellaba contra la pared. Como si me doliera la idea de que, en verdad, no te conozco tanto como yo creía o quería conocerte. Que tal vez mal interpreté los mensajes implícitos, que quizás nunca hubo uno.

Estabas borracho como una cuba, y yo sabía que por eso corría menos riesgo. ¿Miedo? Sí, estaba aterrado, y ni mil cigarrillos hubieran logrado calmar los nervios que me consumían lentamente, colándose por cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

El error estuvo en aceptar el trago que me ofreciste, y no saber cuándo ni dónde detenerme. Estaba cansado de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, de pasar noches en vela sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, o mejor dicho, de llegar siempre a la misma. La confesión nació, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí mismo de lo que decía y del resultado:

—No te puedo considerar un amigo. —Palabras lacerantes, no lo dudo. —Desde el principio nosotros dos tuvimos una relación extraña. —Una verdad, irrefutable. —Será que me cuesta hablar contigo por la sencilla razón de que... te admiro.

¿Era admiración? No lo supe en ese momento, y todavía no lo sé, supongo que sí. Admiraba muchas cualidades de tu persona, aunque lo ocultase a la perfección; pero esas mismas cualidades eran las que me encabronaban: tu estoicismo, incluso en momentos de crisis; tu fuerza, que parecía sobrepasar todo lo conocido; tu fama, que tan bien le sentaba a tu reputación. No en vano te habías ganado el mote de cazador.

¿Eres el gato, entonces?

Y yo el ratón... corro de ti; pero no hay rincón en el universo en donde esté seguro y lo suficientemente alejado de tus afiladas garras.

—Me cuesta, es distinto contigo —Las palabras salían de mi boca, por sí solas, sin vergüenza de existir, de ser lo que eran y lo que son: verdad.

Siempre me consideré honesto, pero no hasta ese punto. No sentí arrepentimiento, aunque tu silencio logró inquietarme, hasta que lo quebraste:

—Qué raro —Una sonrisa asomó en tus labios, miraste la botella con notable interés, como si en ella hubiera algo que te llamase poderosamente la atención, ¿tratabas de ver reflejada en ella tu mirada? ¿Buscabas, al igual que yo, una respuesta a algo que nunca fue una pregunta?—… porque a mí me pasa lo mismo.

No sé porqué estúpida razón mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y una gran sonrisa se instaló en mi cara... como si saber que me admirabas fuera motivo suficiente para sentir felicidad.

Ahí fue el momento de cambio, ahí supe que ya no podía ignorarlo más: te quería, de una forma que me desconcertaba. Te quería, pese a tener muy en claro, primero, que eras hombre, segundo, que eras Zoro.

Nunca en mi vida me crucé con alguien tan complicado. Con alguien que tuviese la facilidad de complicarme la vida, como tú.

Pero tenías la energía suficiente para haber logrado tal proeza: llamar mi atención. Porque ya no importaba lo que tuvieras entre las piernas, ni siquiera pasaba por un interés sexual. Y eso era en verdad lo preocupante, darme cuenta de que si podría tener a alguien cerca de mí, quería que fueras tú.

¿A eso se le llama amor platónico? No lo sé, siempre tuve en claro que no me despertabas esa clase de deseo carnal. Sí, quería estar cerca tuyo, compartir los momentos que a diario compartimos, con todos o los dos a solas. Pelear o simplemente quedarnos callados. No importaba cómo, si no estar.

Como Tom y Jerry, que no se imaginan la vida el uno sin el otro. Jerry no se imagina su día sin Tom corriéndole.

Esa noche, estando a solas, lloré... como un niño pequeño, derrotado ante mis propias emociones, sentimientos que me traicionaban, clavándome una daga por la espalda. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que pasara? ¿Cómo no vi que el resultado de nuestra interacción iba a ser esta? De repente maldije mi suerte, el haberte encontrado en el camino, encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, con un claro sueño por delante y miles de traumas a los que yo no podía enfrentarme.

Pero al mismo tiempo que maldecía mi suerte, la bendecía... porque de cierta forma había encontrado eso que a los humanos les complementa, ¿un alma gemela? No creo en esas cosas, uno puede llevarse bien con alguien siempre y cuando se lo proponga. Irónico es reparar en que a nosotros dos no nos interesa llevarnos bien, no sabemos relacionarnos de otra manera, no queremos... es nuestro lenguaje, es nuestra manera de poner una decorosa distancia. Una respuesta ante esa fascinación mutua que nos desconcierta.

¿Somos fuertes, somos apuestos, somos talentosos? Soy de pensar que todas las personas poseen cualidades que los hacen únicos, pero parece ser que nosotros dos solemos reparar en las del otro con relativo hincapié.

Y esa barrera que forjamos ante el desconcierto, se ha roto, dejándonos desnudos, sin defensas.

Nunca te preocupabas por mí, o eso dabas a entender, pero yo me encargué de que eso cambiase una noche.

Bebí de más, otra vez. Bebí de más, sabiendo lo que eso implicaría... y me escondí de ti... como Jerry, huí de tus garras, no quería que me vieras así, porque estaba débil, estaba vencido. Pero oh, marimo, en el fondo sabía que quería dejarme encontrar, porque no hallaba otra forma de terminar con este martirio.

Diste conmigo y con tu nula capacidad para consolar a alguien, más si ese alguien soy yo. Me daba entre gracia y ternura el momento difícil que te estaba haciendo pasar, y tu esfuerzo, dando lo mejor de ti. Sin máscaras, pues no había nadie además de nosotros en esa bodega, no teníamos que aparentar nada.

—Ey, cocinero... ¿qué haces aquí?

Te agachaste, para verme mejor, mientras yo por dentro me gritaba eufórico y contradictorio: "Vete. Quédate. Déjame en paz. Pregúntame que me pasa".

—¿Puedo saber por qué lloras?

Patético. Esa es la primera palabra que asomó en mi cabeza apenas desperté al día siguiente. Patético. Verme así fue penoso, triste, pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, hoy día digo que no lo cambiaría.

Y lo que pasó esa noche, lo recuerdo a medias, ¿producto del alcohol? O de un extraño mecanismo de defensa. Imágenes borrosas, otras no tanto, que igualmente me hubieran gustado borrar. Mis lágrimas, la confesión de mi confusión, tus palabras, y la dureza... el dolor al chocar contra esa pared quimérica.

Dolió, no menos que verme consolado por ti. Justo por ti. Era tu culpa que yo estuviera así, era tu culpa que yo acabase confesando algo que no terminaba de entender.

El rechazo hirió mi ego, masculino de pie a cabeza.

Pero no fue menos bochornoso y humillante verme cargado por ti, siendo conducido a la cama, porque ni siquiera podía mantenerme en pie.

Ni siquiera pude guardar un ápice de amor propio.

Pero lo más patético, sin dudas, fue haber disfrutado de todo eso... de la cercanía, del contacto que no implicaba una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, de tus manos enredándose en mi cintura, de tu perfume varonil y tu calidez; esa que escondes, pero que es tan fácil ver. Eres sobreprotector, por mucho que lo niegues, eres quien más se preocupa por nosotros, a la larga, y a la corta... y me alegra incluirme.

Ya... ¿qué más daba? Tenía que seguir el viaje, a tu lado, manteniendo lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba, sin fingir lo que te había confesado. Con orgullo y la frente en alto, seguí adelante, sin remordimientos, sin mirar atrás.

Al menos eso decidí al verte a la mañana, que si quería continuar el viaje junto a Luffy, tenía que mantenerme en mi centro. Todo marchó bien por cierto tiempo, porque haberlo asimilado por completo me libró de una gran atadura y me ayudó a conocerme mejor. Quizás me había resignado a la idea: te quería, ya no había nada que cambiase eso. Te quería, ¿qué más daba? Te quería, no lo podía evitar.

Pero tuvo que aparecer Robin y su oportuna capacidad para dar siempre en el clavo, ella fue la gran responsable, la que me llevó a este punto.

Ni si quiera me explico cómo pude serle sincero a ella, justo a ella, mi querida Robin-chwan... tal vez porque Robin tiene algo en su personalidad que te lleva a sentir una completa seguridad. Sabía que ella no iba a juzgarme, o quizás necesitaba decírselo a alguien, conversarlo en profundidad para llegar a esa acertada conclusión.

Tal vez, en el fondo, sabía que Robin me daría una punta, algo de lo que aferrarme para no caer. Una soga. No sé, todavía me asombra, no encuentro el momento exacto en el que estando a solas con ella, llevé la conversación a ese punto. Sólo recuerdo mencionar sobre lo rara que era nuestra relación, y estoy seguro de que jamás mencioné nada sobre sentimientos como para recibir esa respuesta, pero a Robin nunca se le escapa nada.

—Es como el juego del gato y el ratón.

Vi su sonrisa, esa sonrisa parca que siempre acompaña sus conclusiones. Parpadeé, estupefacto.

—Por lo que veo a diario... —continuó con calma—a Zoro le gusta jugar al juego del gato y el ratón.

Arqueé las cejas, sorprendido por esa revelación. Porque era cierto, porque cuanto más me acercaba a ti, más te alejabas. Y yo hacía lo mismo, cuanto más te acercabas, más me alejaba.

Era estúpido, pero así habíamos aprendido a relacionarnos. Una nueva forma de comunicación luego de estar tantos años juntos como camaradas.

Al descubrir eso, ya no me interesaba pelear contigo por cualquier cosa. Me había resignado a la idea de que contigo no podía aspirar a nada, que eras complicado. Que, como los gatos, das el zarpazo cuando menos te lo esperas. Aceptas una o dos caricias, y luego das la espalda.

No estaba para eso, yo no estaba para eso. Me había costado horrores reconocer que la simple idea de estar junto a ti me agradaba, y cuando me refiero a estar junto a ti es a compartir un momento, dormir a tu lado, estar en silencio, mirarte.

Te ignoré, sin darme cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. De repente había perdido el interés, no en ti, si no en luchar contra eso. Con una desgarradora facilidad me di cuenta de inmediato que mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiarían de la noche a la mañana, lo bueno fue que saber que te quería ya no me dolía.

Allá tú, cada uno por su camino, tras su sueño... seremos buenos _nakama_, o la clase de _nakama_ que podemos ser nosotros.

Y Robin, como siempre, había tenido razón. Porque cuando te di la espalda, cuando ya no mostraba interés en tus provocaciones, corriste detrás de mí, desesperado por la atención que ya no te dedicaba. No eras escandaloso, no eras evidente; con decir que ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta esta noche.

Hoy, ahora, lo veo claro... esperaste a que todos se fueran a dormir, o fue el destino, no lo sé, yo tenía que quedarme despierto porque era mi turno de vigía. Te acomodaste a mi lado y yo no me quejé, porque traías contigo una botella de sake.

Muchas veces habíamos bebido solos, en el puesto de vigilancia; en silencio, sin emitir palabra alguna y en íntima comunión. Las únicas veces que hablamos fueron precisamente las que nos llevaron a este punto. Nos dimos cuenta así de que no era bueno hablar cuando estábamos a solas, que no era bueno quedarnos a solas.

Pero yo ya había perdido toda esperanza contigo, por eso me sorprendió tu actitud, me dijiste algo, haciéndome volver en sí de mis vanos pensamientos, te miré y fue un segundo.

Odio reconocerlo, pero pese a tener fama de ser los más fuertes dentro de la tripulación, necesitamos algo tan trivial como el alcohol para enfrentar este miedo tonto a querer.

Tu boca atrapó mis labios, tu lengua se enredó con la mía y yo ya no pude hacer nada para evitar que me corrompieras de esa manera. Me dejé llevar, te abracé con fuerza siendo consciente del género al que pertenecías: pude sentir la dureza en tu entrepierna y, todo eso, me pareció hechizante.

No me costó reconocer —aunque me lo guardé— que nunca antes me había sentido mareado al besar a alguien, nunca antes había sentido ese vuelco en el estómago, y esa necesidad de sentir más, de fundirme con la otra parte.

Me mordiste, te mordí… fue una locura y habíamos perdido la razón. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron después de ese beso llegamos a una conclusión tácita y compartida: definitivamente no era bueno quedarnos solos.

No me animaba a más, había sido demasiado intenso para mi, así que bajé del puesto, olvidando que era mi turno, para escapar una vez más de tus garras. Con la plena seguridad de que la próxima vez me dejaría atrapar, cuando hubiera podido asimilar mejor todo esto que me revolucionaba por dentro.

Ahora, la idea de que te deseo —como antes y como todavía deseo a las mujeres— me perturba.

Y ahora, analizando todo esto, luego de haber sentido tus masculinos labios sobre los míos me doy cuenta de que el cazador fue cazado.

Aun no sé quién es Tom, creo que eso ya no importa, el juego ha terminado y no hay perdedores, ni final. Esto recién comienza.

¿Verdad, marimo?

Dime que recién comienza, miénteme si hace falta... pero necesito que me des algo para creer que tanto padecimiento al final ha valido la pena.

No sé qué será de nosotros, quizás mañana nuestros caminos se separen, pero qué bueno es poder viajar contigo mientras tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aclaro algo, NO me gusta Tom y Jerry, pero la idea nació sola, después de leer una entrada en LJ, recordar una vieja historia de amor vivida y protagonizada por esta servidora (?) y de escuchar una canción de Zoe (Soñé, versión unplugged) que nunca antes había escuchado (de hecho, ni siquiera sabía quien era "Zoe" hasta que leí dicha entrada). <em>

_Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me agradó hacerlo, a ver si esto significa que mi maldición SanZo se ha ido :D_

_Muchas gracias por haber leído =)_

_6 de Abril de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
